


The Healer

by HedvigCas



Series: The Healer Trilogy [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 4A, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedvigCas/pseuds/HedvigCas
Summary: What happens when a young shieldmaiden goes on her first raid to Paris? Will she find what she expected? Or more?





	1. Prologue

Hedvig Birgersdóttir was always a strong woman; she always dreamt that she would one day follow in her father's footsteps and accompany him on a raid. For as long as she could remember, her father, Birger, would always come home from every raid he ever went on with the King, Ragnar, with outlandish tales about heroes and their great accomplishments. She always wanted to be the hero in her fathers tales. Hedvig loved to listen to her father and the way his silver tongue wove these fantastical tales of daring sword fights inspired her to train, day in, day out until she would one day become a well-respected shieldmaiden.

Her father supported her every step of the way, teaching her everything he knew; from fighting and weapons, to healing every cut, scrape, and illness she would encounter. Learning about the different plants and the ointments and tonics they made were integrated into her everyday routine.

She never gave up, training and training, until soon, she was the best and brightest among the young warriors and healers.

When King Ragnar announced their next raid upon Paris, she thought that it was her time, she would finally become the hero in her father's tales, only to be disappointed. Her father insisted she wasn't ready.

The wait for news from the raid seemed to take forever. When the raiding party finally returned home, the party had tales of success, but Hedvig's father did not return with them. Hedvig swore on the Gods that day, that she would kill every Christian she encountered to not only avenger her father, but to prove to herself, others, and her father, that she was a skilled warrior.

When Hedvig heard of the next planned raid upon Paris, she convinced the King to allow her to join them. Now all there was to do, was to wait. Her destiny would soon be fulfilled.


	2. Preparations

Preparations for the raid started way before the actual departure. Everybody was thrilled to go on the raid. Hedvig went to the training ground everyday to bring out her best. She was getting better and better with a sword and became an excellent archer, she even tried out herself with an axe, which clearly wasn't her weapon. Days went on like this.

One day, not long before the sailing out, Hedvig was collecting herbs for her ointments to take them on the raid and use them if it is needed. She was wandering around the forest near the coast. The wind was slightly breezing and brought the scent of the wet soil which was left by the heavy raining the day before. She was deeply in thought, concentrating on the plants around her, collecting the most important ones, which were decreasing the chance of an infection. After time to time her mind drifted off to the strange, new lands she was just about to see with her own eyes. Hedvig was fed up with the preparations, she just wanted to go and be there already. She needed the adventure and craved for revenge.

Those christians killing her father, took away the most important person from her life and she was willing to make them pay for it.

These thoughts were playing in her mind, when the horns in Kattegat were blown and their sound echoed through the forest. They mean somebody was sailing into the harbor of Kattegat.

Hedvig quickly gathered the last herbs she needed and made her way to the coast to have a look at the new arrivals. She was curious who they can be.

As soon as she reached the edge of the forest, she could catch a glimpse of a ship in the distance. The ships remained unrecognizable for Hedvig. Driven by curiosity she approached Kattegat to get to know these mysterious strangers.


	3. New Arrivals

Hedvig immediately headed to the harbor, as soon as she arrived back to Kattegat. Still carrying the herbs she collected in a basket, she get to the pier. The ship was just putting into port and it's leader jumped to the land. He was wearing a red tunic and his hair looked the most majestic in all Norway.

The stranger slowly looked around himself and spotted Hedvig, who was still standing next to the dock, watching the new arrivals with curiosity in her eyes, and he made his way to her with a smirk spreading across his face.

"Girl, where is the great hall?" he get to Hedvig and looked her up and down with lust. She just turned her attention to the newcomer then, already filled with rage, but tried to soothe herself. How could this man claim her as just a girl? She was a well trained shieldmaiden! What is he thinking?

"Who must be you to address me just as a child? A stranger of this land and still acting without respect towards a shieldmaiden." Hedvig lifted her head up proudly. The confused look on the man's face brought a slight smile to her face.

"Please forgive me, I would never dishonour a lady, but in excuse of myself your appearance could be mistaken" he started to apologize and he was right. Hedvig looked like a simple farmer, her cloth covered in dust after wandering in the forest all day. "But allow me to introduce myself, King Harald Finehair." After his title, it was her time to look confused, but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Forgive me, King Harald, I will show you to the great hall." taking a turn on her heels, she started to head to the great hall, never looking back if he is following. Harald was impressed by her, so it wasn't a question to follow her or not.


	4. Disappointments

Arriving to the doors of the great hall Hedvig turned around and looked at Harald, if he was ready to step into the building. He shortly nodded and the woman lead him inside, her eyes already looking for the king, but to her disappointment only the queen was presented. Hedvig never liked Aslaug, because she wasn't a warrior like Lagertha, but the blonde had to admit, the queen was a strong woman nevertheless, she raised four sons, even a cripple, all on her own. That was the reason why Hedvig respected her. Stepping closer to the lady of the city, she announced the new arrival.

"My queen, a visitor arrived to Kattegat" before the young woman could continue Harald bypassed her.

"Queen Aslaug" he nodded towards the woman "Allow my to introduce myself. My name is Harald but, my people call me King Finehair." Hedvig couldn't help, but roll her eyes at him, always wanting to be in the middle, like every other men.

"A king?" the queen looked surprised, this man was a king, but she quickly covered it with a smile "Then you are most welcome to our heart and home. Come, warm yourself by the fire." She motioned for a chair next to the fireplace.

Harald took his seat with his usual smirk and the queen signaled to a slave to fetch a drink. While taking her seat aside the visitor, Aslaug looked around and her eyes stopped at Hedvig, who was just about to leave the great hall.

"Come, Hedvig join us" called after her the queen. Hedvig quickly nodded and took her seat next to the two royalty.

"Tell me, King Harald, why have you come here?" Aslaug turned to her guest.

"The wanderers sing praises of your husband. They tell stories of his journeys far and wide. His raids upon England and Paris! He is a famous man. Why would I not want to meet him in person?" He asked back with a chuckle. "But where, may I ask, might he be?" Asked Harald leaning closer to the queen intimidatingly.

"You will see him soon enough." Answered the woman without a bat of her eyes.

"That's good enough." He nodded and turnt back his attention to the silent woman sitting next to him. "And what about you Hedvig? The great shieldmaiden. Are the bards singing about your great adventures?" A smirk covered his face as he took a gulp from his drink. Hedvig wasn't prepared for the attention, but she proudly straightened her back.

"Not yet, King Harald, but..." that was the moment when Ragnar appeared in the door of the great hall, looking curiously at the stranger in the middle.

"Who are you?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. Harald rised from his seat.

"My name is King Harald Finehair and I am here to join you on the raid to Paris." With this words he raised his cup towards Ragnar, who just chuckled at this gesture. "And to accompany this amazing shieldmaiden on the raid" he pointed with his cup to Hedvig this time, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hedvig? No, she is not coming." Ragnar said and after turning around, left the great hall. Leaving everybody behind surprised.


	5. Promises

After the king's leaving, everybody seemed frozen. Hedvig's jaw dropped in her surprise, but she quickly shook her head and followed after Ragnar. She burst through the door of the great hall, anger welling up in her as she spotted the king. He was slowly walking away, picking up an apple from a basket left behind.

"Ragnar!" She shouted after him furiously, forgetting about his title and the respect she should pay to him.

The king stopped in his track and looked back over his shoulder. His first thought was that she is Lagertha and a scared expression spread over his face, then he realized it was just Hedvig. The resemblance between the two women was terrifing in that moment. He calmed himself down and get back to his usual self, while he took bite from the apple and turnt over to the fuming woman.

"What can I do for you Hedvig?" he bowed a little in her direction and a smirk crept over his face.

"You lied to me! You promised I can go on this raid, but you lied!" she split it out with rage, an angry teardrop escaping her eye. Ragnar bit from the apple and bent closer to the furious woman, the king looked absentminded.

"I answered your question, if you can go on a raid and I said yes, because you can, but not on this raid." he stated. He seemed like he was enjoying this tense situation and it's totally flustered Hedvig.

"Why?" it was the only thing she could ask.

"Because I promised it to your father. I promised him I would keep you safe and I am willing to that." he said with a little seriousness in his voice.

"By keeping me here? Locked?" she furrowed her brows, she wasn't expecting this answer.

"Just until you become a better warrior." Ragnar's reply sent Hedvig over the edge, she lost it, she couldn't hold back her anger anymore.

"A better warrior?! Just watch me Ragnar Lothbrok and you will see what can I do, because I promised to the Gods I would avenge my father and I am willing to do that." with this last sentence she stormed off, leaving a chuckling Ragnar behind. Gods, he liked this fierce woman.


	6. New Alliance

As Hedvig angrily rushed away, she couldn't think of a better place than the beach to go. She loved to go to the waterside, when she wanted to be alone. Not many people wandered there, especially after the sunset, however it has a perk of an overlook on the docks, which were always busy and it was exciting to just watch them. As she lumped down into the sand, not very elegantly, she couldn't help, but growl to herself irritatedly. She was such a fool to believe Ragnar! She promised to herself, she will never repeat this mistake again.

Hedvig slowly calmed down as she watched the peaceful tides smoothly washing over the shore. She was thinking about going home, when a thought came rushing into her mind. She left her basket with the herbs somewhere along the way today! She quickly got up and swept off the sand from her dress and was just about to go and find her herbs, when she heard footsteps behind her. As Hedvig turned around, she faced with a smirking Harald.

"Hedvig, what a coincidence! I was looking for you!" He said as he spread his arms, one of his hands holding a basket. Hedvig's eyes lingered on it and he followed her gaze. "If I am not mistaken, this is yours" Harald stated as he reached out the herbs toward her.

"Thank you" she took it away and was about to leave when the king continued.

"You was in such a hurry, you left it in the great hall. Could you make up with Ragnar? What was the reason behind his rejection?" He asked leaning closer to her curiously.

"I couldn't convince him, because he promised to my father that he would keep me safe, I said him this is not a way to do so, but he didn't listened. I suppose I will just remain here and wait for an opportunity to convince him. Unless..." a thought occurred in her mind "Unless you are looking for a skilled shieldmaiden to join you on the raid." She suggested, hope gathering up in her. Harald looked like it was his purpose at first hand when he went to search for her, but he tried to hide his joy with a regretting smile.

"I don't know Hedvig, I don't want to be up against Ragnar" he acted like it wasn't his plan to convince her. On the inside he was glad she suggested it herself. Hedvig could see through him, so she played along. She leant closer amd whispered into his ear.

"I didn't get to know you as a man who would fear an other man." She stated and leant back, expecting a win in this case. A huge smile expanded on Harald's face.

"You are right, darling, you can't imagine how right you are." He laughed. "You are more than welcomed on my ship. And you will travel with me and my brother."

"It's a honor..." she hesitated for a moment "my king." This totally surprised Harald.

"I am already your king?" He chuckled.

"If I am sailing under your flag then yes, you are." After this statement he nodded approvingly and she started to leave.

"We are going to have a good time." He shouted after her, still enjoying how the events played in his favor.


	7. Halfdan

A few days before the raid, Hedvig was braiding her hair at her house. She already prepared everything for the travel, her armor and weapons, herbs and ointments already made ready for use. She wanted to leave as soon as she could, but several days still remained before the departure.

As soon as she finished her braid, she put her training on cloths and was about to leave to practice her fighting skills one last time before the raid, but the horns were blown in Kattegat. Hedvig couldn't help her curious nature and instead of the training field, she headed to the docks. Maybe the new arrivals were Harald's men and his infamous brother, who was said is worse than Harald himself.

Arriving to the shore she could already see the ships with Harald's shields all over them. On the front of the leading ship, a deer skull could be seen with the antler still on. Harald was already waiting there with a huge smile on his face. When Hedvig stood next to him, he sent in her direction an even bigger grin.

"Hedvig, I am glad you are here, I was just about to call for you. I want you to meet my brother." He said with a knowing smile. Hedvig was wondering what he meant with that look, but as she wanted to ask the first ship reached the dock and a tall man jumped off it immediately. He wore a blue tunic with and long cape and half of his blonde hair was shaved, his face and head was covered with tattoos. As soon as he was standing steadily on the ground he walked towards Harald with a huge grin on his face.

"Brother." He started still smiling.

"Brother!" Harald answered just right after. The two laughed and patted each other's back.

"So, this is Kattegat." stated the new arrival as he looked around the bustling harbour. His eyes stopped at Hedvig and lingered there with a curious look.

"This is Kattegat." nodded Harald and the look his brother gave to the woman didn't stayed unnoticed. "Brother, this is Hedvig, she will accompany us on the raid, she is a very... promising shieldmaiden. Hedvig, my brother Halfdan the Black." Both of the men looked at Hedvig, how would she react, but she only nodded, the two staring at her made her uncomfortable and she didn't trusted her voice. The brothers could sense her uneasy and they chuckled as left her there to head for the great hall.

"See you later Hedvig" said Halfdan as he turned back to cast one last look on her before he continued his way to the great hall.

This was the first moment when Hedvig thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to side with the brothers, they were truly terrifying together.


	8. Departure

After her encounter with the brothers, Hedvig tried to avoid them, since she wasn't sure, if she made the right decision when she agreed to go on the raid with them. But Hedvig couldn't help, because the day of the departure arrived and she would never miss this raid. She loaded up everything she needed in a bag, put on her armour, braided her hair and checked her weapons one last time. When everything was ready, had a look around her house and stepped out on the door. Her big adventure waited for her.

On her way to the docks Hedvig was thinking about the raid, how much she was waiting for it and how she will avenge her father. Just as she arrived in front of the great hall, Ragnar was coming out of there. Hedvig looked up to him curiously, what he will think about seeing her all ready for the raid, but he didn't looked surprised, more like as everything happened as he expected. Ragnar smiled at her and waved, Hedvig waved back and continued to the harbour.

When she arrived, she immediately recognized Harald's leading ship in the dock with the deer skull on the front. The brothers were already there, packing their stuff into the ship. She still felt a little uneasy around them. Halfdan was the first to notice her.

"Hedvig, you are here! We were afraid you got scared and changed your mind." He said with a smug look on his face as she arrived next to them. Anger rised up inside Hedvig, but she tried to hold herself back.

"You can just dream of me running away from a fight." She said as she dropped her bag in the ship and jumped after it. Hedvig looked back to the brothers the only ones who were missing from the ship. "Aren't you two coming? Maybe you are too scared." She retorted back. Halfdan didn't looked satisfied, Harald only chuckled and shook his head as he jumped after the woman. Hedvig looked at Halfdan again, smiling as she shrugged her shoulder. He looked clearly annoyed because of this woman, but he followed his brother into the ship nevertheless.

As soon as everyone was on board the ships sailed out of the docks and started their long journey to Paris.


	9. The Sea

Hedvig loved how the wind always brought salty steam. Sometimes she just sat near the edge of the boat in the back and watched the endless sea and dipt her hand in the cold water.

The ships sailed out of Kattegat just a few days ago and a long way was still ahead of them. However Hedvig enjoyed the sea, the boat started to be a little too crowded as the time flew past. Since the travel started she tried to avoid the brothers but on a ship like this, it was impossible.

When Hedvig looked up from the water she could see Halfdan approaching her, she quickly cast back her gaze to the waves. With a faint thump he arrived next to her, closer that she felt comfortable with.

"Hedvig" he greeted her, she could feel his eyes on herself, but continued to watch out the water.

"Halfdan" she greeted back and risked a side glance to the man beside her. He was still looking at her, but this time something caught her eyes, maybe a sad expression? She wasn't sure, it was gone as quickly as it came and his usual smug smile returned. For a moment they were looking into each other's eyes, but Hedvig glanced away nervously. Halfdan only chuckled at this, but didn't give up.

"So you like the sea?" He asked, but it was more like a statement, but Hedvig shortly answered.

"Yeah, I do."

"Come on Hedvig, tell me what do you want to achieve?" He asked curiously. This question surprised Hedvig so she looked back into his eyes.

"Achieve?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Everybody is here to achieve something, my brother wants to be King of all Norway, Ragnar wants to take over Paris. So why are You here?" He leant closer, didn't breaking the eye contact.

"I just want revenge." She didn't sounded as confident as she wanted.

"No, you don't." He chuckled, his gaze still on her. In that moment she could feel as he is seeing through her and knows everything about her.

"I just... want to be a real shieldmaiden, who is feared and known all over the world." She answered nervously looking away, but looking back to see what he is thinking. Halfdan leant even closer, if that was possible and Hedvig could feel his breath on her skin.

"That is an amazing dream, never let it go." He whispered into her ear. Hedvig took a shaky breath, his closeness disturbing her, and asked back.

"But what do you want to achive?" After the question Halfdan leant back, ready to leave.

"That is a story for an other time" he said as he stood up and left Hedvig in the back of the ship to join Harald in the front.

Hedvig gaze turned back to the sea, but this time it wasn't calming, she realized she is missing his presence next to her.


	10. The Storm

After her talk with Halfdan, Hedvig didn't held that much distance between her and the brothers, on a ship little like this it wouldn't even be possible to avoid them. She got closer to Helga, Floki's wife, during the travel. They could talk a lot and only after a few days Hedvig considered Helga as a friend. Aside from rowing there wasn't much to do on the ship, just talking and thinking.

Hedvig liked to spend her time just watching the sea, despite the ship full of people, she often felt herself lonely. Hedvig enjoyed the journey so far, but dark clouds were flocking together above her head, which slightly scared her, since she was afraid of storms. This fear of her was beyond reason, but Hedvig couldn't help and watched the clouds with growing anxiety.

The night fell before the first raindrops, but the storm was getting closer and closer, it could be felt in the air. Hedvig tried to fell asleep in hopes of sleeping through the worst part.

As she settled near the pole and made herself confortable, a voice reached her eyes from the other boat sailing next to them. It was a beautiful song, sang by the slave Ragnar adored recently so much. As the song went on Hedvig could feel somebody standing next to her, she looked up and saw it was Halfdan. He slowly sat down and looked into her eyes. Hedvig turned away and closed her eyes trying to sleep. Without luck, her feelings conflicted her, she didn't understand why her heartbeat became quicker everytime he was near to her.

Not long after the slave stopped singing the first thunder could be heard and Hedvig startled from her half-sleep. She looked around with fear in her eyes, the storm arrived.

Hedvig tried to ignore it and pulled her fur closer around herself, but she couldn't stop her shivering. She felt somebody reaching for her hand, when Hedvig looked there she saw it was Halfdan who take ahold of her hand and reassuringly stroked it. She didn't understand how, but it helped her to calm down and sent a thanking look in his direction.

The storm aroused the tides and tossed the ship around as a child plays with a toy. After a huge lightning, an even bigger thunder echoed above the sea. Hedvig jumped in fear, but Halfdan laid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Hedvig didn't protested, just snuggled up to him and drift off to a sleep she thought would never come.


	11. Arriving

Harald was the first to wake up the next morning, as he looked around the ship he could see only one boat remained with them after the storm. His gaze turned back to his own ship, looking for any damage that needed repairment. His jaw almost dropped when he saw Hedvig all cuddled up to his brother, both of them still sound sleeping. Envy rose up in him, he found this woman to himself, not for his brother. Harald quickly gathered himself and thought that it must be nothing and he shouldn't be afraid, he will get this fierce woman. With that last thought he turned back his attention to the ship and the much needed rapairments.

***

When Hedvig woke up, she found herself still snuggled up to Halfdan. As soon as her mind processed what she was doing, she quickly pulled away, waking Halfdan with the movement. He couldn't help, but chuckle when he saw what caused the nervousness to her.

"Don't worry Hedvig, we both know you enjoyed it." He winked at her as he stood up and headed to the back of the ship to find his brother.

Hedvig's face turned red, because of the wink he send in her direction, but she didn't wanted to admit that he liked it even to herself. She slowly collected herself and pushed every thought about Halfdan to the back of her mind, then she stood up and looked around. Her gaze only met with the wide open sea, the ships were missing except one. Fear rose up in her, how will they find Paris without the others? As Hedvig observed the others traveling with her, she could only see calm faces, nobody was concerned about the missing ships.

Harald must seen her worry written all over her face, because he approached her.

"Do not worry Hedvig. We will find our way, if the gods want it, we always do." He said with a jovial expression, trying to reassure the anxious woman. He could see he remained without success, so he tried am other way to distract her. "Come, Hedvig. Help with the ship we must repair the traces of the storm."

***

The plan was successful, the work eased her mind and she didn't have to think about any of her problems.

Not long after they finished the repairing, land came into their view. As they got closer they could see it was a delta of a river and their eyes caught a glimpse of one of their missing ships, not just any, but Ragnar's.

The gods truely favoured them to lead them to their planned destination.


	12. Encampment

Excitement filled the air as the lost ships reunited and made the way to the shoreline to make a camp, until the other ships arrived. Hedvig was happy to finally reach land again, not that she didn't enjoyed the sea, but it was enough.

As soon as they hit the coast everybody went on to do their tasks, some were building the camp, some were working with the ships and some were scouting the surrounding. Hedvig and the brothers belonged to the latter. Hedvig felt unsure about her relationship with Halfdan after the night on the ship, however it didn't affected her task, since she was a shieldmaiden she must go with them.

The scouts neared the forest which started from the coastline, the brothers lead the way, Hedvig following them close behind, all alarmed, sword ready in her hand.

As they headed deeper into the forest a sound could be heard. Everybody slowed their steps and careful approached the source of the sound. It was a French soldier who went to ease himself, but the vikings disturbed him. Halfdan captured him with an axe and started to lead him away, sending a side glance to Hedvig, which she didn't understand.

The previously caught soldier lead them to a little clearing which was occupied by French soldiers. The vikings quietly surrendered the camp. Hedvig prepared herself to the fight, looking to her right side, she saw Halfdan doing the same. He casted a glance at her and smirked while motioning to give her priority in the charge. His eyes saying the unspoken words, just after you.

As soon as everybody was ready Harald ordered the charge and Hedvig was the first to attack with a mighty roar. The others following lead.

Hedvig crashed into the camp with determination to not disappoint anybody. The surprised soldiers tried to defend themselves, but Hedvig was unstoppable as she sliced through everybody who came into her sight. Halfdan watched her from the corner of his eye and what he saw satisfied him. The raging shieldmaiden covered in blood totally forgot about herself, she didn't feel tiredness or pain from the little bruises and cuts she gained during the encounter. As the soldiers surrendered she had to stop herself and that was when she looked around herself and realized the destruction she commited.

As she looked at Halfdan, his eyes were full of admiration which fluttered her heart. This feeling was unknown for the shieldmaiden and she didn't know how to react, so she just looked away and continued to capture the defeated french.


	13. Bonfire

As the attack died down, Hedvig didn't really know what to do. Her agressivity during the fight, surprised herself. And it made her ask if it was what she wanted when she seeked revenge.

After capturing the surrendered soldiers, they led them back to the viking camp. The sky started to darken as they arrived back, Hedvig a little falling behind, still trying to approach what she just did and why she enjoyed it so much.

The vikings prepared a feast to celebrate their first, little victory on the new land. Fires were lit to cook the animals which were got in the forest. Hedvig make sure the captives had guards and ploped down on a log next to a fire. She was watching the dancing orange flames as she felt somebody's presence beside her. When she glanced there Halfdan was looking back at her with an admiring look. Hedvig snatched her head away, blushing, just from that look.

"You did a great job today." He states, which surprises Hedvig. She looks back to him a little smile on her lips.

"Thank you" she says still smiling. She truely appreciated it. He nodded back to her with a smirk. As they locked eyes it was if the time just stopped. When suddenly some sound disturbed them. Halfdan tore away his eyes, furrowing his brows. Hedvig followed his gaze and both of them got up to have a closer look on the commotion at the edge of the camp.

As they arrived to the edge a huge beacon could be seen, lit by an escaped french soldier.

"News of our arrival will soon reach Paris." said Hedvig as she observed the signal fire. Harald glanced at her, and a smile crept over his face as a thought occured in his mind.

"Come" he said as he gestured to Hedvig and Halfdan to follow him. They went after him without a question.

The captured soldiers were tied up to each other and a tree. Halfdan loosed the rope from the tree, pulled up the captives and started to lead them to the beacon with Harald. Hedvig followed track and nudged the soldier forward. She didn't know what was the brothers plan, but she knew her duty and followed them.

"Move, move" Harald hurried them.

"You'll give Christians a bad name. They'll say all Christians are fat and lazy." Halfdan laughed in pure joy, he was really enjoying himself. Hedvig realised what their plan was and surprising even the idea pleased her. She wanted her enemies to suffer. These thoughts truely scared her, but she couldn't help, but act as she needed and wanted to. As soon as they reached the beacon, the brothers with Hedvig's help tied the captives to the legs of the signal fire. Halfdan side glanced to her and offered a torch to her.

"Get your revenge, light them up" he said with a huge smiled. Hedvig after a little hesitation reached for the fire and stepped closer to the soldier. When she lit the beacon and heard the screams, a smile crept over her face, little did she know somebody was looking at her. Halfdan was observing her and he liked what he saw. The lights danced in her eyes and she looked like the goddess of death with the torch still in her hand.


	14. The Attack

The following day was the day of the attack. The vikings were ready to conquer Paris. Their plans was to sail up the river until they reach the city, all they had to do was to cover themselves as they sailed in between the two watch towers built on the two banks of the river. The raiders loaded the ships, prepared themselves and the time has come.

Hedvig was wearing warpaint on her cheeks and her favourite armour was shielding her body. She was traveling with the brothers. She could feel her blood boil from excitement as the fight neared them. Her behaviour lately surprised her, the promising of fight brought out her inner demons, something wild and raw. When she sensed blood she became something she would never think she could be, an unstoppable, fierce shieldmaiden, her dreams came true.

Getting closer to the towers the french archers fired arrows in their directions.

"Shields" Harald commanded. Hedvig raised her yellow shield above her head and get closer to the front of the ship so she could help to shield the king and his brother. Halfdan looked at her and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I live for this. The only reason to be alive." Hedvig stated still grining, the inner shieldmaiden taking its place.

"The space between life and death, that's where we are the most alive." Halfdan smiled back at her, then turned his attention forward.

Hedvig, still smirking to herself, noticed an arrow drawing near to a gap between the shields, the head of it pointing right at Halfdan. She didn't have time to think, just leapt forward shoving Halfdan out of the way. Doing so she couldn't shield herself that much and the arrow pierced through her upper arm, sending her back a few steps, but she could keep her balance and stood back right in the shieldwall, her arm aching, but she didn't pay attention.

Halfdan looked at her with shock all over his face, his eyes widening with surprise. Why would she do that, why would she save him? He asked from himself. Hedvig was concentrating on keeping her shield high, so she didn't noticed the piercing gaze of a certain viking. Harald also saw what happened and he was utterly confused, but he couldn't think about it more as their ship reached the two towers. A loud sound could be heard and a thick chain emerged from the water blocking the river completely.

Everybody's eyes grew wide in fear as they realized this was the end, they couldn't do anything to prevent the crash.

"Stop! Stop! Turn right!" Harald shouted, but the collision was inevitable.

Hedvig tried to steady herself during the impact, but she fell to her side, breaking the arrow in her left arm, sending waves of pain through her body. The ship started to turn over and there was nothing to do, she fell to the cold water. With only one hand Hedvig tried to hold on to the overturned keel, but her hand slipped and she started to sink in the water. She reached out to hold onto something, but all she could feel around herself was the cold water. The lack of air burnt her lungs as she just sinked like a stone, muffled sounds reaching her ears. She accepted that this will be the end of her journey and closed her eyes, letting the water to completely engulf her.

That was the moment when she felt something griping her hand, but she lost her consciousness, before reaching the surface.


	15. Failure

Hedvig slowly started to gain back her consciousness, however she couldn't open her eyes, she was well aware of her surrounding, the rocking ship underneath her, the muffled voices around her, and the burning sensation in her throat. The urge to cough was unbearable, she rolled to her side coughing uncontrolably, spitting water. When her breathing eased she looked around herself. The battle was still on, the vikings were retreating, smoke filled the air from the burning ships, painful screams could be heard, everything smelled like death.

Panic rose up in Hedvig, this chaos truely frightened her. Her breathing became uneven, until she felt a hand on her back. She looked beside herself and saw Halfdan crouching there, trying to soothe her. Hedvig couldn't hold back her tears anymore, she throw herself into his arms and buried her face into his chest. Sobs shook her shoulders, bringing back the aching pain in her arm from the arrow. Halfdan didn't say anything, he was just there comforting her and this meant the world to Hedvig.

Soon the towers were way behind them and Hedvig's cry slowly died down, but she didn't want to leave the safety his hold offered her. She felt herself whole again after a long time. They lost this battle and she had a bad feeling about the following days, something said to her this raid won't end well after this failure.

Hedvig took a deep breath, calmed herself and pulled away from Halfdan. Embarrasment filled her after her behaviour, so she avoided his gaze.

"I am sorry... I didn't mean to... I..." Hedvig stuttered, but Halfdan silenced her.

"Don't worry Hedvig. It happens sometime. We don't have to talk about this." He casted her a smile and started to stand up.

"Thank you" Hedvig called after him, gaining a chukle from him.

"Anytime, Hedvig, anytime" he glanced back at her with a promising look. Hedvig's stomach fluttered after that look and a blush spreadt over her cheeks as sinked back to her thoughts about the following battles.


	16. Ruins

A destruction could be seen from the ships as the vikings neared their camp. Smoke was rising from the burnt down tents, a few things still was on fire, the air was filled with the groans of the injured. As soon as the warriors set foot on the ground, went to look for their loved ones.

Tears started to well up again in Hedvig's eyes as she looked around herself after getting off the ship. All this destruction and loss for what exactly? They lost and it pained her.

"Floki!" hearing Halfdan calling for the boatbuilder snapped her out of her thoughts. Hedvig looked in his direction and saw a woman laying on the ground next to him. That was the moment she realized it must be Helga.

Hedvig hurried there to help and arrived alongside Floki, both of them dropping to their knees, concerned for the woman in front of them. Helga was severely injured, her skin was burnt by the fire. Hedvig reached for her purse where she always kept her ointments with herself. She quickly went through it and found the one she needed to soothe the burn scars.

Hedvig carefully but swiftly employed the cream on her scars, then covering them with bandages, which was brought to them by Halfdan. Then there was nothing more she could do, Helga's life was in the favour of the gods. Two men came to take Helga away, into a tent to let her heal.

Hedvig stood up from the ground and followed Helga with her eyes, she only could pray for her to gods to spare her life. As her gaze left the injured woman, she noticed the other people in need and rushed to help them. She didn't rested as long as there was anybody who needed treatment.

When Hedvig treated the last injured, she was totally exhausted, she just collapsed to the ground and take a breath. The camp was starting to get back to its old self after the attack as everybody was working on it. Sitting in the mud and watching the busy people, calmed Hedvig down. She could see Halfdan approaching her and a smile crept over her face, to her surprise Halfdan sent a toothy grin back to her. She was genuinely happy to see his smile.

"You look tired, Hedvig, you did a great job today, you should rest." He looked concerned as he arrived before her, holding out his hand to help her up. Hedvig accepted his hand still smiling.

"I can't rest as long as I needed." She answered confidently.

"All the wounded are treated, you can rest"

"Maybe I can help with something else" Hedvig tried to resist, but Halfdan grabbed her chin and averted her face, so he was looking into her eyes.

"Hedvig, you did everything you could, now go and rest" he stated without a place to opposite him. "Come, I think your tent was already rebuilt" he looked over her face one last time and released her, heading away. Hedvig took a big breath and followed after him, grinning to herself.


	17. Going home?

The following days were filled with uncertainity. Wether they are leaving defeated or staying and trying again. Since they couldn't get through the towers on the river there wasn't much of a choice. Packing up their camp, the vikings retreated.

Hedvig couldn't help but feel disappointed after the failure as the ships made their ways back to the open sea. Others weren't different.

Hedvig was constantly thinking what she could have done differently. Her shoulder still ached from the memory of an arrow, which almost caused her death. As she was thinking she realized, she would have done the same, she didn't made a mistake, she fought while she could and helped those in need with her healing skills. These thoughts crept a small smile over her lips as she was standing in the back of the ship, looking back to the river that they were just about to leave behind. Her hair lightly flew in the air from the breeze coming from the sea, the salty smell lingered in her nose, promising the proximity of the open water, where she felt herself safe. Hedvig closed her eyes enjoying the moment, reminding herself how much she loved to live.

Halfdan was watching her from the other side of the ship without her knowledge. Hedvig looked like she could conquer the whole wide world, like a goddess of the sea, bringing wrath on those who opposed her, yet she seemed like a fragile flower waiting to her rescuer. She was beautiful. He capture this picture in his mind, where she looked so powerful and vulnerable at the same time. Every time he looked at the young woman his heart fluttered and these feelings conflicted him, leaving behind only questions. What was he feeling? Was he slowly falling for the woman?

Hedvig could feel somebody's eyes on her and as she looked around, her gaze met with Halfdan's. Her heartbeat quickened as she sent a wide smile in his direction, earning a similar grin back. The horns and shouting snapped them out of their staring contest. Shouting which which were saying they will camp here.

Hedvig gazed up to the tall coastline, the height making her dizzy. Camping here didn't seemed logical, but who was she to question great leaders such as Ragnar Lothbrok? So she just prepared herself for the height she so much hated.


	18. Crazy

Hedvig looked up to the high cliffs towering over her, anxiety growing inside her. Heights always frightened the woman, she nevet understood why. She tried to concentrate on the rocking ship underneath her feet. The familiar movements and the safety of the water calming her nerves.

Hedvig didn't pay attention to the discussion in the front of the ship, until she heard a raised voice.

"We are going to lift the boats up the cliff." Ragnar exclaimed, leaving a dead silence among the others who gathered around him. "Then we are going to carry them across the mountains, past the forts, and then simply slide them back into the river. Upstream." he continued, his usual smirk on his lips.

"Carry them? Up there?" Björn asked back with a surprised face, he looked like he really questioned his father's sanity. Hedvig approached the talking men to learn what is going on exactly.

"Yes. Up there" Ragnar nodded confidently. "You can do that, can't you, Floki? Or am I wrong?" He looked toward Floki.

"I can do it, Ragnar. I can do it for you." Floki answered slowly.

"Let's empty the boats." Ragnar stated, a smile spreading across his face.

Hedvig couldn't help, but be skeptical, she glanced toward the brothers and saw something similar to her doubt. As she looked back up the cliff, fear bubbled up inside her, she will have to climb up to top of it and just the thought scared her. She didn't have a choice, so she just went on to do her duty around the ships.

Halfdan observed her from afar, worry lacing his features, as he could see how frightened she looked in the shadows of the cliff. He wanted to help her, soothe and support her in her trouble.

Harald looked at his brother noticing the changes on his face as he was watching the shieldmaiden before them and he didn't liked the gentle tone in his eyes.

"Come brother, we have work to do" Harald snapped Halfdan out of his staring, patting his shoulder and leading him away.


	19. Walking ships

Moving the ships through the land wasn't easy, but lifting up them to the cliffs were even harder. Hedvig was helping on the ground, afraid to look up, but she couldn't hide away. The time has come when she couldn't delay it anymore. Just one ship remained on the water, she must go up with it. Panic rose inside her as she stepped on the ship.

Hedvig checked everything on the ship one last time, before she signaled it's good to go. The ship started to slowly emerge. In the last moment someone stepped onto the ship. When she looked up she could see Halfdan standing there, his usual smirk on his face.

"What? You thought I would let you go alone?" He asked with a cheerful voice. His presence brought up a smile on her lips and she forgot about her troubles as he stepped before her and put his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. A blush spread across her face, so she looked down to hide it. Halfdan reached for her chin, moving her gaze up ti his. As they locked their eyes Hedvig could feel her stomach flutter. She started to lean closer, her blue eyes still locked to the brown ones before her. Halfdan could feel her breath on his lips, when the ship reached the top of the cliff.

"That will be enough, lovebirds!" Harald were calling for them, laughing to himself. Hedvig leant back, startled by the sudden voice, realizing what just happened, she started to panic again. Halfdan just laughed and whispered in her ear.

"Sorry, princess, but you have to wait." With that said he stepped away from Hedvig and jumped out of the ship. Hedvig following behind, lost in her thoughts, totally forgotten about the height.

***

The ships were looking like they are walking on the ground as the vikings pulled them through the hills, in a long row. Hedvig was helping with the ships, pulling it with all her might. Her mind was far away, thinking about the she has just got herself into. She knew she felt something, but she wasn't sure if it was real.

The brothers were in the front, motivating and instructing the others to pull harder. Halfdan caught a glimpse of Hedvig and an unknown feeling welled up in him. He truely started to adore this woman and this scared him.

Harald could see the expression of his brother and jealousy took over his mind. He wanted what his brother was just about to gain, a woman to love and protect.

"Halt!" Ragnar shouted causing an immediate stop for every ship. "We arrived to Paris!"

Excited murmuring spreadt among the vikings, some of them hurrying to the front to have a look at the famous city in it's own glory.

Hedvig was one of them. The sight of the city sending shivers down her spine. This was it, the end of something, but in the same time just the beginning.


	20. Final Battle

This is was it, the final battle. Hedvig knew it can't end well, she could feel it in her bones. The ships were ready, Floki made an amazing work with them, an extra platform was added to them. Extra space to fight.

Hedvig was worried about this fight, there were just minutes left until the departure and she couldn't help, but be afraid. She checked her armour one last time, her purse with her healing kit on her side, her sword in her hand, war paint all over her face. She couldn't be more ready.

Hedvig made her way towards the ships, most of the vikings already there, preparing to leave.

"Hedvig" she heard somebody calling after her and as she turned around, a smirking Halfdan came to her sight. "Be careful, Hedvig. May the gods be with you." he continued. Hedvig couldn't help her spreading smile as she answered.

"So with you, Halfdan" she said as they made their way to the ship, ready for a battle.

***

The viking ships were getting near to Paris, the final success getting to arm reach. The enemy was closing their way on the river. This was it, the end.

Hedvig was ready. Sword in one hand, shield in the other, as she was standing on the extra platform built for the ships. Tension was reaching an unbearable level, everybody was longing for a battle. Hedvig glanced to her right, where Halfdan stood, his features shadowed by his lust for blood. Hedvig was uneasy, she didn't trust herself anymore. Was she as good warrior as she first thought?

Halfdan catched her gaze and couldn't help but think how deadly she looked with the war paint on. He wanted to say something reassuring to her as he noticed the frightened look in her eyes, but the enemy arrived in that moment and the fight started.

Hedvig put aside her uncertain thoughts and charged at the french with a mighty roar. Battlecries could be heard all around her as Hedvig slayed with her sword, only her instincts leading her blade. She looked unstoppable, until a man, twice her size, stepped before and she aimed for his chest, but the man blocked her blow, causing her to step back. The french noticed her misstep and raised his sword to slash her side. Hedvig quickly raised her shield to block the hit, but the force of it sent her to the ground, her sword flying out of her hand. The man got ready for a final blow on her, but suddenly the peak of a sword appeared in the middle of his chest. He looked down to the wound with a surprised expression and as soon as the sword disappeared from him, he collapsed to the ground, revealing Halfdan covered in blood.

"Come on, princess. It's not time for a rest" he said with his signature smirk, reaching out a hand to pull her up. Hedvig let out a relieved chuckle as she accepted his help. As soon as she was up, Halfdan pulled Hedvig closer and attached his lips to hers in a quick kiss. The kiss lasted longer than a few moments, but it totally took Hedvig's breath away, sending a shiver down her spine. The raging battle around them disturbed their short moment and with a last look, they parted ways.

Hedvig immediately searched her sword, catching a glimpse of it a few feets away. As she reached for it, someone shouted.

"Hedvig!" And an unknown force collided with Hedvig, sending her to the ground. She could feel the breeze of something flying next to her head and then a painful grunt could be heard.

"Halfdan!" She shrieked as she looked up, seeing Halfdan with an arrow piercing out of his chest. He fell to his knees and clutched the arrow, the pain clearly written on his face. Hedvig freeze from the sight and the thought that first occured in her mind: it was her fault, Halfdan got hurt because of her!


	21. Goodbye

Fear and guilt welled up inside Hedvig, seeing Halfdan getting hurt was shocking and she froze in her place. The battle raged around her, blood everywhere. Her breathing was uneven and everything seemed to move in slow motion. A viking bumped into her, while attacking the next enemy and she snapped out of her daze.

Without a second thought she moved closer to Halfdan, eager to help him. She didn't pay attention to her surrounding as she fell to her knees next to him. The arrow pierced through his chest, just above his heart and this truly frightened Hedvig, she never treated a wound this fatal, worry filled her, what is she won't be able to save him?

After feeling her presence next to him, Halfdan looked up to her face, seeing her concerned expression, he couldn't help but let a small smile spread across his lips.

"Don't worry darling, if the Gods planned my death then I will die, if not then I will live." he said, but this just angered her. No, she thought, it's not on the Gods to decide his fate, it's on him and her, because she won't let him die.

"No, I will save you" she voiced her opinion with fire he has never seen before in her eyes. Hedvig collected her thoughts and all of her knowledge and sprung into action. Seeing two vikings nearby she barked at them "Come here and help", they obeyed without a question as they picked up Halfdan and dragged him back from the platform to the ship, Hedvig closely followed them. The battle was coming soon to an end and it was clear the vikings were losing, but right she didn't care about the fight.

The two vikings lowered Halfdan to the ground in the back of the ship and rushed back to the battle. There were other injured warriors in the back, some already dead, but she only concentrated on him as she collected a few rags and a buckle of water and searched for herbs in her purse. The first thing and the hardest to remove the arrow and she knew it will hurt as hell. She had to pierce through the arrow his shoulder. Her hand ghosted over the arrow, she was unsure in herself, if she could do it and Halfdan noticed this.

"Do it, don't think just do it, I will be fine" he reassured her and she needed that. Hedvig nodded, grabbed the arrow and one swift movement pushed it further into his shoulder until the arrowhead came out the other side. She quickly broke down the end of the arrow and pulled out the remaining half. Halfdan suffered the whole procedure with gritted teeth. Hedvig cleaned up the wound, treated it with ointments and bandaged his shoulder. Halfdan was watching her every move silently until she finished.

"What?" Hedvig asked when she noticed his gaze.

"You look beautiful" he stated with a cocky smile.

"That must be the blood loss" Hedvig chuckled "You just halucinate" Helfdan smirked at her and was about to answer her, but shouts interupted him.

"RETREAT! Retreat!" This was it, Hedvig thought, they lost. Her smile faltered and she stood up to help the retreating vikings.

Hedvig was tending the injured, but her thoughts were far away. She couldn't stop thinking about that it was her fault that Halfdan got hurt and they lost the battle. She wasn't good enough to be a shieldmaiden, that was clear for her now, at least she was a better healer.

***

The travel back to Kattegat was uneventful and that left Hedvig alone with her thoughts most of the time. She was thinking about what she should do when they get back. She was a good healer, but not good enough, she needed training and she must let her dream to became a shieldmaiden go. She decided, she found her new goal, she will become the best healer in Kattegat.

Arriving back to the city where this journey started months ago, was a relief, Hedvig was tired and she wanted to be alone, really alone, not just in her head. The life on the ship started to suffocate her and she was more than grateful to back on the ground again.

However being back in Kattegat meant King Harald would leave soon. And along with his brother Halfdan would leave too. Their departure was scheduled the next day and they were ready to go home, but there something Halfdan had to do before he left.

Hedvig enjoyed her alone time in her old home, just outside Kattegat, but it wasn't enough, she needed something else, after the raid she changed and she couldn't stay in the bustling city. She needed to leave to find herself and become a better person. So when Ragnar ask her to accompany him, she said yes. She was ready to leave, packed everything, but she needed to visit her favourite place before she left.

Hedvig slowly walked to the coast near to the docks and sat down in the sand. She loved to be here and watch the tides washing the beach. She sighed and closed her eyes, she will miss this, she thought as the salty smell of the sea reached her nose. Steps snapped her out of her thoughts, when she looked up she saw Halfdan approaching her. He sit down next to her and they sat their in silence for a while. The silence wasn't uncomfortable at all, it was familiar for both of them and calmed Hedvig down. Halfdan was the first to talk.

"We are leaving tomorrow" he said matter of factly, just to start a conversation.

"I know" Hedvig answered still not looking his way, but she could feel Halfdan's eyes on her. "How is your shoulder?" she asked trying to avoid the question she feared he will ask.

"It's fine" he looked back to the water, silence coming over them again. "Hedvig" he started again "Come with us. Come with me" here it was what she feared. Hedvig looked at Halfdan again and their eyes met and it was really hard for her to say the next words.

"I can't, Halfdan, I am really sorry, but I have to go somewhere else. I feel like I lost myself in France and now I have to find it again." Her pained expression was something he never wanted to see again. When tears started to fell from her eyes, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I am sorry" she whispered into his shoulder.

"Shh...darling, don't worry, if the Gods want it we will meet again" he mumbled. Hearing this brought a smile to her lips and she lent back, so she could look at Halfdan.

"Thank you Halfdan" she smiled at him and his heart fluttered, he liked to see her happy. They were looking at each other again and Hedvig couldn't help herself, but lean closer, her eyes fixed on his lips. Halfdan noticed where her gaze wandered and meet her halfway as their lips crashed together. The kiss was slow and tender, but still full with passion. Her arms sneaked around his neck and his hands pressed against her back, pulling her as close as he could. Both of them knew they shouldn't go further, but neither of them had the strenght to stop it. Hedvig pulled back her head first, she had to do it while she could. They still stayed close, panting from the feelings both of them felt. Hedvig started to stand up from the sand and Halfdan followed her.

"Goodbye, Halfdan" she said quietly, pecking his lips one more time.

"This is not a goodbye Hedvig, we will meet again" he sounded so sure as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I really hope you are right" she smiled at him one last time and turned around to leave. She wasn't leaving behind just Halfdan, but Kattegat, and her old life. Halfdan watched her retreating figure.

"I know we will" he whisered to himself as Hedvig left his eyesight.

-°- End of Book 1 -°-


End file.
